PCB (printed circuit board) manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. Recent advancements in PCB technology utilize chip embedding concepts for power devices. Embedding of a power chip in a PCB is a space-saving approach for advanced power device design. Low cost devices of high thermal robustness, improved heat dissipation capability and increased reliability and electrical performance are desirable.